Que marquinha é essa?
by Nindezinhaa
Summary: Uma biblioteca, um menino, uma menina. Belo cenário... Shoujo/HxR/Participações especiais: Shigure e Kagura.
1. Começo!

**Well, desde já, aviso que essa fic é OOC (Out Of Character) e que caso haja alguma coisa aqui já relatada na Literatura Brasileira ou até mesmo estrangeira, é mera coincidência! Ao persistirem os sintomas, o autor da tal obra deverá ser consultado! Obrigada! **

* * *

Que marquinha é essa?!

- Oi! – Diz o rapaz discretamente

- ... – Apenas o olha e dá um sorriso de canto de boca

- Como você ta? – Encostando-se no balcão

- Bem, obrigada. – Sentada em alguma cadeira, organizando alguma papelada

-... – Olha para o peitoral da menina – E aí?

- Bati numa...estante aqui da biblioteca... – Solta uma risada

- Realmente criativo! – Ri com a garota

Momento Silêncio

- Preciso entregar essa papelada... – Levantando-se da cadeira

- Ah, sim! – Afastando-se do balcão – Nos vemos mais tarde, então?

- Pode ser. – E sorri ao garoto, saindo da grande sala

- Err... Rin! – Finalmente apareceu o nome da criatura (ouvi um "aleluia"?)

- Sim? – Virando-se de volta para o garoto

- Se cuida! – Sorri, se vira e vai andando na direção da outra porta

- Haru! – Aí o nome do outro indivíduo! Que bom, né?!

- O que é? – Virando-se para a menina

- Até mais tarde! – Falta do q escrever...¬¬

- Até!

E cada um segue seu caminho

Mais tarde

- Psiu! – Um barulho sai detrás da moita

- Hã?! – Uma resposta inocente

- Você conhece a piada do "Não, Nem eu"?

- É...não!

- Nem eu! – Risadas (Q retardadice!)

- Pára de palhaçada! – Sentada num banquinho qualquer, rindo

- Trouxe uma coisa pra você...- Sai do verde sorrindo pra garota

- O quê??? – Curiosa

- Tchãn-nãm! – O garoto berra sorrindo, tirando uma pequena caixa da jaqueta

- Chocolates? – Snif, eu também quero! Buáá! ¬

- Isso mesmo! Você gosta? – Sentando-se ao lado dela

- Óbovo! – Ela quis dizer "Óbvio"

- Que bom! Eu queria...me redimir, sabe?

- Redimir? Pelo o quê?

- Eu queria mesmo que você me perdoasse pela marca e pelo o que aconteceu...

Flashback

- Vim devolver os livros que peguei! – Com alguns livros empilhados nas mãos

- Ah, claro! Coloque-os em cima da mesa que depois eu arrumo! – Limpando alguma coisa

- Valeu Rin! Aliás, amanhã eu venho pegar mais livros depois das aulas e a gente podia...

- Haru, cuidado!!! – Grita

POW!

Isso mesmo. Haru caiu no chão. Ele enquanto falava descontroladamente, ia andando para frente com a cabeça meio que virada para trás pra poder enxergar a garota. E nesse "descuido" (ou "idiotice"), deu com a cabeça na quina de uma estante, desmaiou, o sangue começou a jorrar feito esgoto entupido, teve hemorragia cerebral de tanto sangue que perdeu e morreu na frente da menina! Mentirinha! Hehe... A história não pode acabar por aqui! Caham, voltando ao assunto: ele bateu com a cabeça na quina de uma estante e abriu uma pequena ferida na testa, caindo.

- Ai meu Kamisama! Você ta legal? – Instinto maternal, porém, pergunta idiota

- Hein? Onde é que eu to? Você tem 3 peitos?! – Estranhando a garota

- Retardado! Fica aí que eu já volto! – E sai correndo – Voltei! – Com uns gelos enrolados em alguns panos, colocando na testa do garoto

- Nossa! Que rápida! – Lesadão

- Eu sou prima do Flash!

- Que demais! É prima do Flash e tem 3 peitos... Uau! Mistério... – Podem imaginar o que ele pensou nessa hora...eu deixo!

Momento Pensamentos

- "Acho que to com medo... Será que ela é anjo?" – Lerdão ainda...

- "Moleque todo errado...que medo! Mas é gatinho!"

- "Confortável..." – Com a cabeça no colo dela (vê se pode!) – ZzZZzzZZz...

- Argh, dormiu! Que lindo, era só o que faltava! Mas é tão lindo mesmo!

Por um momento, Rin fixou seus olhos na face do garoto... Tão meigo e tão masculino ao mesmo tempo, que encantaria qualquer um! O sangue já havia coagulado e a cicatriz do ferimento encontrava-se avermelhada. Ela continuou sentada no chão o olhando e alisando seus belos cabelos "pratas", agora mais bagunçado do que antes. Sua pele tão macia e sensível faria até um homem se apaixonar por ele (Que lindo!). Rin continuou a "passear" sua mão direita na face do moreno, sentindo em suas pernas a respiração dele, que estava com o rosto um pouco virado. A respiração dele estava forte e quente, rendendo à menina pensamentos nada agradáveis (jura?!). Infelizmente, na maioria das vezes, não conseguimos resistir à tentação! Ela foi lentamente aproximando seu rosto ao rosto do garoto. Quando chegou ao ponto dos lábios se encostarem...

PLIC! – Olhos piscando (Onomatopéias são bonitinhas!) Alguém acordou!

* * *

**To be continue!!! 8D**


	2. Fim!

- "Ai, o que eu estava a ponto de fazer?" – Afastando seu rosto do dele

-...- Apenas a olhando

-É...bom você...ter a - acordado! Ta tarde e... e eu preciso ir embora e... –interrompida pelo dedo indicador do garoto que a cala

- Não diz nada. – Já sentado, aproximando seu rosto ao dela, tirando-lhe um beijo

- Haru,... – Olhando-o sem conseguir pronunciar uma palavra sequer

Haru foi aproximando-se dela novamente, mas desta vez, inclinando seu corpo sobre o dela, de modo que eles ficassem deitados; ele por cima e ela por baixo. Como ninguém é de ferro e dizem que ficar apenas no beijo faz mal pro ego (será?), o menino logo após terminar mais um longo e quente beijo, foi descendo seus lábios pelo pescoço da garota até chegar ao seu peitoral (acima dos seios). Parou um momento e voltou a olhar a menina, que também não resistindo à tentação, puxou-o pelo pescoço arranjando mais um beijo. Ele novamente foi descendo seus lábios até o peitoral da garota, onde pausou seus lábios deixando lá, sua "marca". (In) Felizmente nessas horas, lembramos de duas coisas: nosso fiel amigo Juízo e nossa querida amiga Consciência... Alguém conhece? 

- "O que eu to fazendo?! Corre!! Uia... Que gostoso! Ih, pára!" – Pensamento aflito de Rin, a Santinha

- "Pára! Não consigo! Que mistério!!!" – Pensamento eu-não-resisto-a-tentações de Haru

- Pára!!! – Empurrando o garoto – Arf, arf... – Respiração ofegante

Momento Silêncio. Os dois se levantam. 

- Olha, eu... – Tentativa de explicação interrompida pelo dedo do garoto de novo

- Shii! Não precisa explicar nada!

- Mas eu... – Interrupção again

- Ei, relaxa. Vai pra casa e deixa o resto comigo,ta?

-... – Balança a cabeça positivamente

- Desculpe por tudo... e cuida disso! – Aponta pro peitoral da garota

Momento Silêncio (again). Rin pega suas coisas e Haru fica a olhando. 

- Obrigada! – Leve sorriso para o menino

No lado de fora, duas pessoas esperavam Rin sair da biblioteca para irem embora juntos. 

- Quanto tempo amiga! – Histérica (Oh!), Kagura euforicamente eufórica – Tava com saudades de você!

- Eu também! – Nesse momento, Kagura olha Rin de cima a baixo

- Isso aqui é um chupão? – Cochicha... (muito observadora!)

- Claro que não! – Vermelha até onde o sol não brilha!

- Então é o que? – Gure-Nii sempre estraga a alegria dos outros! Aparece do nada

- Você?! – Espantada

- Não! Hatori disfarçado! – Debochado... Haha

- Hunf... Pra sua informação, bati numa estante quando tava arrumando os livros.

- Sei... Eu já tive a sua idade! – Quem merece?

- E daí?! Sem noção...

- Depois você vai me contar tudo né? – Kagura insistindo.. tsc tsc

- Aff... Vamos embora! – Sai andando na frente, toda "fulinha"! (Rin)

Fim do Flashback

- Eu queria mesmo que você me perdoasse pela marca e pelo o que aconteceu... – Repetindo para os esquecidos

- Você não precisava pedir pra eu te perdoar. Lembre-se que nessa história eu também tenho uma parcela de culpa! – Verdade, eu que escrevi sei melhor do que ninguém!

- Você é demais! Não tem noção de quanto eu te admiro por ser forte, corajosa, inteligente... Por isso eu queria te pergunta uma coisa, pode? – Cabeça baixa

- Ué, pode! Contanto que não seja "Quer namorar comigo?", tudo bem! – Cínica!

- Aff, então esquece! – Nuss... desistiu rápido!

- O quê?! Como?! Retiro o que disse! Pode perguntar, to ouvindo! – Desesperada

- Certo... – Respira fundo e pergunta bem sério – Que horas são?

1 Minuto de Silêncio 

- To brincando! Haha... – Risadas

- Idiota! Quer me matar do coração?!

- Claro que não! Se eu te matar, você não vai poder responder se quer ou não namorar comigo. – Olhos arregalados, tipo "dã!"

- Acha mesmo que eu preciso responder? – O final da frase é quase cortado por mais um beijo do casal!

E viveram Felizes para Sempre! 

Poha, o que eu to falando? Eles só têm 17 anos! 

**Minha segunda Fic... Emocionante! Aliás, acho que vcs já perceberam tbm o meu amor pelo Shigure!**

**Bem, novamente falo sobre não ser experiente em escrever e q críticas são muito bem vindas, mas, por favor, não me esculachem... Sabem como eh novata! Conto com vcs! Yeah!**

**Reviews****! 8D**


End file.
